In recent years, the electric vehicles have achieved great improvements in the core technologies and have been gradually entering the stage of practical use and small industrialization.
As one of the key components of electric vehicle, The OBCM (on board charge module) is an electronic device mounted on board for charging battery packs. The OBCM uses input wires to receive alternative current from the AC power grid, and outputs high voltage direct current to charge the on board high voltage battery pack, and uses a communication port to maintain real-time interactive communications with a battery management system (BMS).
Due to the severe on board operation conditions, the structure and packaging design and as well as the thermal management are the key challenges for OBCM design. As some electronic components of the OBCM, such as transformers, chokes, or capacitors, are large and heavy, and these electronic components are connected to the printed wiring board by welding joints. Therefore, the vibration of the electronic components in traffic of the vehicle, fracture may occur in the welding joints, or the printed wiring board may be bended due to the gravity of the electronic components, resulting in an unacceptable quality in the electronic connection of the electronic components and the printed wiring board.